


Speech

by Pluggedinpug9118EXE



Category: Me - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluggedinpug9118EXE/pseuds/Pluggedinpug9118EXE





	Speech

Alright ppl. I'm Pluggedinpug9118EXE Ik it's long so just call me Pug.  
Got it?  
Good.  
I love lots of things Eddsworld, FNAF, Undertale Aphmau; (ETC.)  
I also have my own AU of my own. Which will be a different fandom.  
IDK ANYMORE Ask me questions in the comments  
I'm also rlly derpy SO>.  
YEH.

 

-Pug


End file.
